The objectives of this contract are 1) to purify, isolate and characterize gonadal polypeptides from porcine follicular fluid (particularly FSH-releasing peptides, GnRH-like factor(s), GnRH blocking factor(s), Gn potentiating factor(s), follicular cell regulatory factor(s) and TGF-Beta-like factor(s)), and 2) to prepare partially purified polypeptide factors for distribution by the Government after independent verification of the level of biological activity has been obtained.